comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC VERTIGO COMICS: iZombie (s1 ep11 Astroburger)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE CW iZombie YOUTUBE: PLOT: An episode or so back meeting a troubled youngster by the name of Scott. He should prove memorable for one very important reason: He told Major that he wasn’t crazy and that what he’s been dealing with (the Candyman, etc.) are actual zombies. Apparently the kid had footage of the real deal on his phone. For a moment it looked like Major was making a relationship that would prove extremely beneficial. And then this week’s episode kicks off with a look at Scott, dead in a bathtub, wrists slit. Major is the one who found the body of “Scott-E,” and as a result Clive and Liv make a visit to the institution in which Liv’s ex-fiance and the now deceased Scott were living. Having discovered the body, Major is subjected to a little questioning, but we know he’s innocent and he shows no degree of unwillingness to cooperate with Clive. That meeting, for the record, yields zero results; the true culprit is still at large, and that’s obvious. As is customary, Liv takes a bite out of Scott’s brains, and a new journey begins. We learn that Scott has been having a relationship with someone in the hospital, and while still murky, that detail definitely hints at probable cause. Could someone within the hospital have valid reason to murder the youngster, who, you’ll remember, claimed to have footage on his phone of the boat massacre that changed the world? Yes, he’s got tangible proof that zombies do exist. In the wrong hands that information could certainly warrant a premature execution. After consuming Scott’s brain, Liv’s primary focus is to get her hands on the man’s camera, which holds the video evidence of zombie existence. For a video like that to see the light of day, mass panic would be all but guaranteed to sweep through the city. While solving the man’s murder is a top priority, there’s more at risk here. As the episode unfolds, Major and Liv begin to rekindle the love they once had, not that it has ever truly subsided. Ravi, Peyton, Major, and Liv find themselves on a comfy double date at Liv’s place. This is the beginning of reuniting on an intimate level for the two, and it feels long overdue. It also moves a bit smoother than we may have expected as Major ends up crashing at Liv’s place. It’s a big step in the right direction. We see more shady dealings between Blaine and the police chief. Blaine’s a little suspicious about the man’s demeanor, and the officer is more than willing to share some insight. He essentially rats Liv out regarding her relationship with the now deceased Lowell, and he does so out of desperation: He needs the brains that Blaine has to offer. More visions lead to some strong suspicions from Liv. We know that Scott was romantically involved with someone inside the mental ward, where he was killed, and that opens the floodgates. There are an awful lot of suspects lurking in this building, a few of which ooze guilt. Following up on a few leads takes Clive and Liv in an interesting direction. The two deal with complete head cases, the absurd and one prominent figure at the hospital, a Doctor Maddt Larson. There’s something quirky about this one, and we see it right off the bat. Back in the morgue Blaine shows up, and Ravi does a little quick thinking. The idea is to poison the zombie and be done with him once and for all. The problem is he calls Liv on the beverage, forcing her to take a drink before he’s willing to. The good news (I suppose) is that poisoning doesn’t work, which not only keeps Blaine in motion, it also saves Liv. Ravi couldn’t possibly deal with the guilt that would come with incidentally executing his friend and co-worker Liv. For the time being Blaine is still free to launch a zombie revolution. Major has, to some extent, found himself a suspect in Scott’s murder. Apparently that stems directly from their minimal interaction. But Clive doesn’t believe Major is guilty, and he isn’t out to badger the guy in the least. Deep down he trusts the man, and he’s got a feeling that no matter how crazy Major’s story may sound, he isn’t being dishonest. Liv embarks on her own investigation into Scott’s murder. A series of extremely humorous scenarios unfold as she hunts, the ever-dedicated sidekick. During her search she locates Scott’s phone that has video of the boat assault on his device. It’s a game changer to say the least. While Blaine does all he can to eliminate any potential of actual zombie footage, Major’s own investigation is also paying off, and Blaine and Julian are culprits of evil, no two ways about it. All this transpires as Liv uncovers yet another lead of her own. Whether this break will bring investigators to anything substantial or not remains to be seen. The episode barrels forward. The connection between Liv and Major is finding a degree of rekindling, and Dr. Larson is confronted head on. And she’s got absolutely no choice but to admit to her crime. On the spot the woman is arrested and taken into custody. Looks like the internal murders at the psyche ward are about to come to a sudden halt. More mind fucks come our way soon. Liv tells Major that zombies are real… and that she’s one of them. But did she actually tell him, and could he possibly be so understanding? A little suspect, if you ask me, and a mystery that may be soon resolved after Major continues to hunt. He steals a large shipment of human brains, which leads him right back to Liv’s doorstep. But when he arrives and informs Liv, she realizes that Major has no recollection of their intimate conversation. The discussion she believed she had with Major was all a hallucination, the product of consuming the less than stable Scott’s brains. She’s beginning to understand that what she sees may not be all it initially seems to be. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Comics Category:IZombie Category:Olivia 'Liv' Moore Category:Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti Category:Clive Babinaux Category:Blaine DeBeers